The Third Sentinel
by ShardclawKusanagi
Summary: From the perverted, creative author of 'COE' comes this: What if Shinji developed heightened senses? Not just one, or two of them, but ALL 5? An EvangelionSentinel crossover. Please R and R if you like.


Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Evangelion, which is owned by Hideaki Anno, GAINAX studios and whatever other company which is responsible for the creation of one of the best anime ever existed. And I do not own The Sentinel either, which is owned by Pet Fly productions and Paramount. If I did however, I would have found a way to make the show lasted more longer.  
  
ShardclawK: Okay, so this is not an update to any of my famous stories, like 'COE' or 'End of Eva May Cry', but this was something that was screaming to get done and I just had to get it out. It's just that I have so many ideas for 'COE' right now, that's I just don't have the time to get it in print! Un-friggin-believable! Don't you worry about that though, it's more of a good thing that's going on. I just have so much creativity right now that it just has to be spent somewhere else. I haven't forgotten about the most ravenous fans that enjoy my main works. I'm just hoping you like this one just as much as you loved the other pieces of literature I've written. As always, enjoy and review...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawKusanagi presents:  
  
The Third Sentinel  
  
An Evangelion/The Sentinel Crossover  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The last thing Shinji Ikari remembered from the night before was returning home to the Katsuragi residence after he willingly decided for himself to continue to pilot Evangelion Unit-01. He had been avoiding contact from Capt. Misato Katsuragi, and NERV until the Section-2 security group managed to find him hiding out with one of his school friends, Kensuke Aida, who along with Touji Suzahara, was rescued from the previous attack by the Angel, Shamshel.  
  
He groggily got up, knowing his body haven't gotten a proper rest since he wandered about Tokyo-3 for four days. The morning sun shone from the window in his room, and he thought about how Misato made an exception to have him stay for the better.  
  
"Today's just going to be another day..." he said to himself, thinking about his routine for the morning. He got up from his bed, and began making preparations for a day that will surely come more of a surprise to him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(I do hope Shinji likes this...I went through enough trouble to prepare this.) Misato smiled to herself, over a boiling stove of instant ramen and curry while wearing an apron. She had hoped to ease things for Shinji since he made up his mind to come back to NERV...and to her...after what he went through, running away for a number of days.  
  
She was getting better in her cooking eventually, she made sure that she didn't put too much of this or that, that it wasn't too sweet or sour, or salty or not enough flavor. She carefully added enough pepper into the curry to add taste, but not to bring out any negative effects of her special brewing.  
  
Just then, Shinji entered the kitchen, wearing his school uniform and holding unto his schoolbag. He was surprised to see Misato preparing a meal like this.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Shinji..." Misato noticed Shinji and smiled. She was drinking her favorite Yebisu beer and wasn't too tipsy to lose control of what she was doing. The Third Child simply smiled nervously and sat down.  
  
"Good Morning, Misato." He replied, then he thought for a moment. "Hey, wasn't this morning my turn to prepare breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, but I made sure not to make it hard on yourself this morning, since you have to go to school this morning too, so..." Misato turned from the stove and started to serve the meal. "...I've been making sure that I'll be nice to you for once and been trying out this new recipe. I do hope you like it."  
  
Shinji sweatdropped to hearing this. Misato's cooking was one of the things he would stay away from right now. "Thanks, but no thanks, Misato. I can always get something at school..."  
  
"Listen, Shinji! Don't make my work go into vain." Misato warned him. "Just let up for a moment and I promise my cooking will taste good. If not, well, I can always find another roomy..."  
  
"Guess I have no other choice, but to try..." he shrugged his shoulders and tasted the curry. The sensation of the flavor reached his lips, then unto his tongue. He can feel mostly the burning, scorching flavor of the meal, rather than the food itself.  
  
Misato's face almost broke out in laughter, when she saw Shinji try to hide the look of disgust on his face, but it more really that of him trying to get something cold to drink, as he hurriedly got up and took out a bottle of cold water and started to drink it.  
  
"Misato! Why did you have to make it so hot?" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"But...I didn't even use so that much seasoning." Misato said, trying to defend herself. "Are you okay, Shinji?"  
  
"I'll be okay, but please, Misato. Don't use stuff like that in our food, you can kill somebody if you put to much spices in it."  
  
Misato could have easily put Shinji in his place right there and then, but the doorbell rang and Shinji easily picked up his bag.  
  
"You really don't have to go through all this trouble, Misato. Even if you hadn't put so much seasoning, there's something wrong with your cooking still." He said. "Thanks for trying, though."  
  
He went to the door where he met Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Good Morning, Ikari!" the both said in unison. Then, the two boys stared on at the beautiful Misato as Shinji walked to the door and got his sneakers on.  
  
"Good Morning, Misato!" they went on, as Shinji glared at them.  
  
He smiled at Misato who stood at the doorway for him. "I'll be seeing you later, Misato."  
  
Misato only nodded at him with a smile of her own as the trio walked off. She simply turned her back and stared at the half eaten meal that Shinji left behind. Taking a spoon, she stole a taste, and smiled to her success.  
  
"Not half bad..." Misato said to herself. "So, why Shinji says that it's too hot, when there's not even a hint of the hottest spice in it?"  
  
Thus, the awakening of a new Sentinel was brought about. What Shinji just experienced was the new heightened sense of taste and things were just getting started for him later that day...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ShardclawK: Well, there you have it. The first ever Eva/Sentinel crossover fic is set and ready to entertain you guys with some interesting plot twists. Another first for the Kusanagi Flame! What do you think? Has the first Chapter left your appetite wet and wanting for more? Please tell me what you think, because the Sentinel happens to be one of my all time favorite TV shows and I JUST had to cross it over into Evangelion. Also, I do hope there are some loyal Sentinel fans who wished for something like this to happen and that I pulled it out alright.  
  
For those who have no idea what The Sentinel is, there are various websites on the show laying about, and thank God that the Sci-Fi Channel actually airs repeats of the show Monday through Friday morning times. You should be able to check it out so you can be familiarized with it. For now, please review and probably the next chapter should be up soon. Either that, or any of my other famous stories...it's a random thing, I guess...  
  
Collis aka ShardclawKusanagi 


End file.
